


Silly Straws

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade promises him that silly straws makes everything better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Deadpool' or 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Peter shudders as the blender whirs to life. Glasses cover their living room table with rings of murky liquid on the bottom. Vanessa swears this will be the magical cure, but his throat continues burning. Wade sits on the arm of the sofa, alternating between picking his skin and rubbing his temple. 

"Vanessa made all sorts of concoctions for my cancer, but we know how that worked out. We even named a few of them." 

"What is this one called?" 

"Testicle burner." 

"I crushed a few sleeping pills and added in some cold medicine. Drink it up." 

Wade holds up a hand, plopping a straw into the thick liquid, leaning in to kiss her. 

"Silly straws make everything better. Now drink up, baby boy."


End file.
